This application relates to design of heat exchanger for allowing two fluids of different temperatures to exchange heat. More specifically, the design relates to geometry of heat exchangers.
Heat transfer occurs spontaneously whenever there is a temperature difference and, in principle, requires no source of mechanical energy. However, most applications in which heat transfer is performed, such as air-conditioning systems, rely on energy-consuming fans and blowers to force air, water or other fluids through high-drag configurations such as cross-tubes, radiator fins and brush-like surfaces.